1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mulching apparatus and more particularly, to an improved mulcher for shredding leaves or other similar yard and garden refuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years the need for effective techniques for disposing of leaves and other yard and garden refuse has intensified. Communities have introduced stringent regulations concerning the burning of refuse. Severe shortages of available areas for landfill further exists causing locales to refuse to pick up leaves and other such material in ordinary refuse collection or to permit the dumping of such waste in the community.
One alternative to the problems associated with burning or landfill in disposing of garden and yard refuse lies in the use of various mulching techniques. Mulching or shredding of vegetation shreds the material to smaller pieces that can be more densely packed for disposal or be used as compost material. Some free standing mulchers for shredding leaves and similar material have been developed in the past. Examples of such leaf shredders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,740 to Conigliaro et al issued July 28, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,566 to Cressy et al issued June 22, 1965; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,166 to Biersack issued Nov. 23, 1982. These prior art shredders either employ flexible lines as a shredder element in the case of the foregoing Conigliaro patent or metal blades in the designs of the other of the patents. Shredding elements made from flexible line are subject to continual breaking during use, while metal blades are relatively uneconomical and can create safety hazards under certain circumstances.
Known leaf mulchers further do not permit the efficient and safe shredding of leaves and similar material, whether in dry or wet condition. In addition, present designs do not attain an effective flow of the vegetation being shredded to insure optimum feed, shredding to a desired fine cut, and effective discharge of shredded material. For these reasons and others not specifically herein outlined, it is desirable to provide an improved mulcher to shred leaves and other garden and yard refuse in an effective manner.